FROSTbitten
by Vannaluv
Summary: Elsa, a figure skater, has her heart set on Jack, a hockey player. But, when Jack leaves for college will Elsa follow him or stay? Who will they meet? What's in store for them? Jack x Elsa (Jelsa)
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**Chapter 1**

Anna stared at her window. The boy sat there waiting for Elsa. Again. She couldn't remember his name. All of a sudden, his head snapped up and he grinned.

"Elsie, you look amazing!"

"Thank you, Jack."

Anna turned to look at Elsa. She was wearing a light blue dress with snowflakes covering it. The boy, Jack, smiled and pushed his white hair out of his eyes. Anna had only seen white hair on those two. They had been sneaking out for months.

"Bye, Anna!" Elsa's voice snapped her into reality, before the two climbed out the window and were out of sight.

...

Jack couldn't stop looking at Elsa. They had just finished dinner and were sitting on the couch. She caught him staring. "What? Is something on my face?"

"No, it's just, Elsa, you know I'm leaving in a few months."

"...Yes, but I don't understand why I can't come with you!"

"Because it's too far away from your family."

Elsa leaned against his blue sweatshirt. "But you'll be too far away! Jack, I need to be near you!" Her voice was slightly muffled against his chest.

"Elsa..."

She pulled away from him. "Which college are you going to?"

"Elsa, I don't think-"

"Jack." Hey voice was firm and he knew there was no point arguing.

"Arendale University."

"Thank you."

"Elsa, I..." He paused like he was going to say something then thought better of it. Instead he stood up, "Time to go, Elsie."

"Already?"

"I know, I would come in the morning, but you know your parents don't like me."

"I know... Will you come tomorrow?"

"Of course."

...

** Okay, so super short because I want to know if you guys would want me to continue. Let me know. _ Vannaluv 3_**


	2. Chapter 2- Sweet dreams

**A few people have asked me about Elsa and Jack's backstory, and that will come in as flashbacks in later chapters, k? K. Okay so here's chapter 2! :)**

A few days before graduation...

Elsa woke up early that morning. Too early. "Uhhh, what time is it?"

She turned to look at the hand-painted clock on her bedside. 4:30 AM. "I must be really stressed about Jack."

She climbed out of bed and leaned out her window. Jack's was right across from hers. "Jack!" She whisper-yelled.

She heard groaning, then his window and up. "Elsie, it's like, 4 in the morning. His eyes were heavy with sleep.

"I know I can't sleep. Can I come over?"

Jack smiled. "Of course. I love having you over, but PLEASE don't make walking me up at 4 in the morning a casual thing."

Elsa giggled, "I won't."

Jack pulled out a rope ladder they had made when they were little. Elsa carefully climbed across. Jack helped her though the window.

"Are they here?"

Jack ran a hand though his hair. "Who, my parents? No, they went out on 'business'." He lay down on his bed, motioning for her to join him. She walked over, before being pulled into his arms. They fit together perfectly. Like the pieces to a puzzle. Then, they drifted off to sleep.

...

Jack woke up around 7 AM. He didn't do anything until he felt Elsa's head against his chest. "Oh, no, Elsa! Get up! Your parents will see you're gone!"

Elsa groaned, slowly opening her eyes. "Oh, Jack, what's wrong?"

"It's already 7!"

"Oh!" Elsa hurried out of his bed and climbed into her room.

...

**Okay, all done, I'll try to post again today. :) luv it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! :D**


	3. Notice

Sorry, I accidentally posted a chapter from another story. But, I fixed it so chapter 2 is now the right story! Sorry, ~ V


	4. Chapter 3- Elsa's accident

**sorry, it's been so do long, I've been really busy with projects due and all that junk. So enough excuses let's get to work!**

Elsa climbed through the window. Her parents ran into the room, "Elsa! Where were you? We were worried sick!"

"Ummm... bathroom?"

"Oh, thank goodness. We thought you might've been with that Jack boy."

(Flashback begins)

"Elsa! No, wait!" Jack's pleading voice yelled to her.

"No way, you just want me to stop so you can beat me!" Elsa slid across the ice.

"Elsa, it's not safe!"

"Whatever, Jackson." She slid out to the middle of the lake before hearing a cracking sound. "Jack? Jack! Help!"

She could hear him frantically calling for help, before he attempted to help her get off the ice. "Elsie, you need to walk towards me very slowly. Like I'm a stoplight on yellow."

Her face brightened, being only 9 she loved games. "Are we going to play red light, green light?"

"Yeah."

"Yay!" She began to slowly slide towards him. The cracking grew louder.

"Jack, what's that-" The ice broke out beneath her. Instantly she was submerged in freezing cold water.

"Help, Mrs. And Mr. White, come help us please!" She could hear Jack's yells before everything went black.

(Flashback ends)

"Mom, Jack isn't a bad guy. He's actually really nice."

"Sure he is. I'm sure he also raises puppies and owns an orphanage."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. Is she serious? When moms say things it's not as cool. "Okay... I'm going to pretend I never heard that. I'm getting a ride to school, Bye!"

She quickly ran out before they could say a word. She found Anna in the kitchen looking for something.

"Anna, we have to go."

"Not yet, I smelled..."

"Chocolate!" They said together giggling.

"I'll find it, you go and get ready, quickly!"

Anna ran out to get ready while Elsa peeked out the window and blew a kiss to the driver of the blue convertible outside.

...

**Okay, promise to update sometime tomorrow or super early on Friday (like 5 am). So please don't be mad I made this so short. I was thinking off the top of my head because I didn't plan on updating today. Thanks for reviewing. I might start answering reviews here so, yeah, Okaii. Luv it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! ~V**


	5. FROSTbitten Vote Contest

**The time to VOTE has come! You guys will decide if Elsa goes to Arendale University with Jack or stays with her family! Will Elsa stay and get another chance at love? Or will she go with Jack and pursue this relationship? I plan on writing the chapter tonight, so if you don't answer I'm just gonna "go with the flow." So PM your answer or just leave it in the reviews! If I choose your choice, you may get to become a student in Arendale University! Okay, I'm starting to sound like a game show host, but seriously, let me know!**

**~V**


	6. Vote Answer! :)

**Okay, I'm typing the story now. It will probably be up around 4 or 5 in the morning. I'm sorry it's taking a moment, but my siblings hog the computers. So, I might not get to finish in a few minutes. But, I will tell you about if Elsa stays or goes. She goes! :) so if you said for her to go, (which, like, all of you did) you will be included in the welcome orientation. And if I use your entire idea, you may become a full-time character! :D *excited overly girly squeal* okay, maybe I'm being a tad bit dramatic. :P TTYL, XOXO ~V**


	7. This is not finished

Hey, I don't want you to think I'm done with this story, I'm just really trying to make it good since this is an important chapter. Thanks,~V 


	8. Chapter 5- Orientation Part 1

**Hey, I know its been a while since my last update. But, its taking so long I'm splitting it into a two (or three)-parter! Here's the orientation Part 1! Hollister Wilder ,Elsa Frost Pierce ,WickedgreenPhantom, Darkn3ssFalls8, FantasyRomanceGirl21, and fpsmcducky you all are in one of the two so GREAT JOB! :D**

...

Jack was tired. He'd been riding in a car for hours driving to the university. His driver, a friend of his father's named Roy, turned to him. "Jackson. Don't fall asleep, yet. We're almost there."

He nodded. It was too late. He was already drifting off. Right when Jack was finally getting to sleep, he felt Roy's big hand smack softly on the back. "Jackson Frost. We're here."

Jack looked out of his window to see a tall building with so many towers he lost count. "So this is Arendale…" He muttered as he slid out of the seat.

He walked over to the front of the building. A short girl with bright green eyes ran up to him. "Jack?"

"Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel nodded rapidly. "Jack, its been too long! Do you have your schedule yet? Oh course you don't. Let's go!"

She latched onto his arm and dragged him to the office of the huge school. A woman in a tight business suit with long brown hair walked up to them. "Hello. My name is Vanessa."

"Jack."

She flipped through some papers and pulled one out. "Jackson Overland Frost?"

"Yup."

She handed him the paper and walked over to a woman with red hair and a man with black hair. Rapunzel looked at his schedule. "You're in the same bunk as Flynn!"

"Rapunzel—"

She cut him off. "Punzie. Jack you know that."

"Okay Punzie, who is Flynn?"

"Oh! Don't ask! I'll take you!"

Punzie then proceeded to drag Jack all the way to the other side of campus where Flynn was eating a hot dog. She turned to Jack and put a finger to her lips. Then, she put her hands over his eyes. Jack knew what she was doing as they did it when they were kids. He smiled and cleared his throat. "Guess who?"

Flynn practically fell over. "Punzie? When did you start talking like a guy? Is this something we need to talk about?"

Pulling her hands off of his eyes, Punzie huffed. "Eugene…"

"Ah, ah, ah. Not everybody needs to know…"

"Flynn. This is Jack. Jack. Flynn."

Jack was still confused. "Punzie, when I said who is Flynn, I didn't mean can I meet him. I meant what is your relationship to him."

Flynn nodded. Punzie facepalmed. "Ooohhhhh… Flynn is my boyfriend and Jack is my best friend from middle school. By the way, Jack, you still look like a 7th grader."

"…"

...

Elsa had finally made it to Arendale. She looked at the huge building figuring she could marvel at it after she found Jack. Entering the office, she got her schedule from a redhead named Ariel. "Umm, Ariel?"

The woman looked up. "Yes?"

"Have you seen a boy with silver hair yet?"

"Yes! He went down to the café with Punzie."

"Thank you." Punzie? Who is Punzie? Elsa calmed down before she went all jealous girlfriend. Then she decided that she would meet her roommates first. Heading to her dorm, she stopped to text Jack. In order to surprise him, he couldn't know she knew he was here.

** SnowQueen- R U there yet?**

** FrostyGuy- Yup **

**SnowQueen- Cool. ****Text U in a few **

**FrostyGuy- K**

She pushed open her door to see a girl with bright red hair, a girl with black hair, and a girl with strawberry blonde hair. There were two other beds so she guessed her other roommate hasn't been there yet. "Hi."

The girls all turned. One stood out to Elsa. "ANNA!?"

She stood up. "Hi. Okay, so before you yell at me be happy you have someone you know here and—"

She was cut off by Elsa hugging her super tight. "Explain later. Now, introduce me."

Anna giggled. "Okay! So the redhead is Merida."

Merida smiled. "Aye. Ye must be Elsa."

"Yes." She turned to the other girl. "What's your name?"

The girl pushed her knit beret out of her eyes. "I'm Cher."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Elsa." Elsa was liking this Cher. She did seem to be quiet which Elsa was also. Anna turned to Elsa, "What are you doing now?"

"I'm going to find Jack before orientation."

**End Of Part 1**


	9. Orientation Part 2- Trouble in Paradise

**Part 2 Begins**

Anna turned to Elsa, "What are you doing now?"

"I'm going to find Jack before orientation."

"Oh, okay. Elsa, tell him I said, Hey!"

"Alright. See you guys later."

Elsa left the room, to find someone who knew where the café was.

...

Jack now was sitting in the café with almost all his bunk mates. Oh, and Punzie, of course.

"So, Frost, why have I never seen you?" A tall blonde with an Australian accent, named Aster, asked him.

Rapunzel butted in before Jack could say anything. "Because you just moved here, Aster." She huffed impatiently. "Now can we cut it with the small talk and just get to the real talk?"

Everyone but Flynn looked confused. "Huh?"

Punzie just looked at Jack. "So, Jack, did you have tons of girlfriends before you came here?"

Jack was confused for second before he remembered Punzie didn't know about Elsa.

...

Elsa had found Ariel again and she gave her a map of the campus. After knocking into several people, lots of dead ends, and some completely disgusting jokes form the senior classmen, she had finally found the café. At that moment, Elsa realized something. She stunk at navigating.

She heard a girl's voice. "So, Jack, did you have tons of girlfriends before you came here?"

There was a silence, then she heard Jack's voice. She smiled and began walking toward him. Once she was close enough that the blonde guy sitting on a bench could see her, Jack answered, "None that really mattered to me."

Tears streamed down her face, as she ran back towards her dorm. She heard someone say something else, but she didn't care. She didn't matter.

...

"None that really mattered to me…except one."

He was interrupted by Aster. "Am I the only one who notice the girl running and crying?"

Jack turned, seeing a glimse of wide, watery blue eyes, and platinum hair.

"No…. It… it can't be."

Aster stared at him. "What can't be?"

"Aster, when did the girl start running?"

"Bout when you said 'none that mattered'."

"Oh, no."

Punzie looked worried. "What? Wait, no. Tell me later. Go follow her!"

Jack stood up and ran after her.

...

Elsa decided not to go to her dorm, she couldn't deal with Anna right now. Instead she ran over to a balcony. There was a girl there. Elsa would have said something to her, but all she felt like doing was sobbing. The girl gave her a sympathetic smile, before nodding and leaving the balcony. Elsa told herself she would apologize for being a complete wreck to the girl later.

_None that mattered to me…._ The words kept playing in her head. _None that mattered. _Sobs raked through her body. This had to stop.

She was usually so calm, she wouldn't let something as silly as a **_boy _**ruin her. Elsa forced herself to say the words she hadn't thought she'd ever say again. "Conceal. Don't feel. Conceal. Don't feel."

Then, Elsa shut down. She put her walls back up. No one was getting back in.

...

Jack was freaking out. Then, he saw her, standing on a balcony. He ran over as she turned around.

"Elsa! You didn't let me finish."

"It's alright, Jackson." He flinched. Elsa **_never_** called him Jackson. Then again, she wasn't acting like the Elsa he knew. She was being distant, cold. Then he realized what Elsa did when she was in pain or fear, she put up her walls and didn't let anyone close. Her usually warm blue eyes, were now icy cold. "I'm fine. I will see you at the orientation."

Then, she pushed past him and walked away. She was good, but not so good that he didn't see a tear fall down her face.

"Crap. What am I gonna do?"

**End of Part 2**

**...**

**Okaii, so I decided to make it a 3 parter. Please tell me if you want little bits of Jelsa with them still fighting, Elsa to remain shut down and pretty much blow Jack off for the whole next chapter, or whether you think they should be back together in the next chapter. Personally, I think the first one, because I don't think the fight would end to soon but I can't risk having no Jelsa, but you know… Whatever you guys want, I'm game. ****J**


	10. Orientation Part 3 12

Jack stared at his reflection. He was dressed for orientation, but for some reason didn't want to go. What was the reason? Right. Shewouldn't open up to him. Frowning, he sat on his bed. Flynn opened the door, having just come back from lunch with Punzie and the others. He on the other hand, came back right after the argument.

"Didn't get anywhere with Elsa, huh?"

"Yeah. Can we just not talk about this?"

"I guess…."

The room became awkwardly silent, which was the complete opposite of the girls' room.

"Elsa? You're back from being with Jack already?" Anna stared at Elsa, very confused.

"Yes, Anna. It was…" Elsa wasn't sure what to say. Good? Horrible? Heart-breaking and life-shattering? So, she just skipped this part completely. "... Seeing Jackson again."

Merida looked between her and Anna. "Do ye know what she's talking about?"

Anna had frozen. Not again. What did Jack do? "Elsa. Can we talk?" She jerked her head towards the hall.

"Of course."

...

**Don't worry, my dear little readers, I will update again today. Sorry about the shortness of this, but I was rushing... Love y'all, V**


	11. Chapter 12

**Okay, so I'm sorry for the LONG wait. I was originally making another short chapter, but then I realized I still have to put everyone in there. So I'm going to update twice today. (No lies. This time...) The first part will be Anna and Elsa talking. That's going to be short since I have to get ready for school. The second part will be the ACTUAL orientation. Like ya know, teachers and all that stuff. Names, you walk up, introduce yourself and get off the frickin stage. Well, at least that's how they do it at my school...**

**...**

"Elsa, what the heck is going on?"

"Whatever are you talking about, Anna?"

Anna stared at her for a moment. "I'm talking about the fact that you were so happy and now you're going all ice queen on us!"

"Ice Queen?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. This is exactly how you acted when you used to ice skate!" Anna's arms were in the air now and Elsa was just praying she wasn't attracting a scene.

"Anna. I'm going to get ready. You go... do whatever it is you need to do." She spoke slowly as if talking to a child.

"Elsa, please don't shut me out again!"

_Conceal. Don't feel. _"Anna. I'm going to get ready." With those words, she walked out. She had left her dress with someone. Who was it again?

A girl. Her name was...

...

**Cliffhanger. Not because I want to. Because I have to leave in like 3 seconds and I don't want to miss miss one of my last days of school. Ya know, I love snow days but then, I hate them. A lot. I really don't like snow. At all. This is why I'm moving. Florida. Not Flo Rida. No. I'm not moving inside of him. I'm not a body swapper... **

**WHOA. IDEA. What if we all were the same person at one time because they body swapped through every one and that is how psychics are made.**

**They are the BODY SWAPPERS.**

**BODY. SWAPPERS.**

**WHOA.**

**Later, my sweet little body swapped friends.**


	12. Please Read

**So.**

I'm sorry. Really sorry. I suck beyond sucking and I should've updated all of these a long time ago.

I've recently moved, and gotten accounts on different websites like Ao3, and of course my Wattpad. I'll give you the usernames for those if you like, since I have multiple accounts on each, but only one I post with.

I can't really write this many in progress stories, so I've decided that on each website I will focus on one. I posted a poll here to see which one you guys want, and if I don't get any answers on that, I'll randomly choose.

I won't be posting any new stories until I've finished all the ones I've already posted. I'll work in order from most to least votes, or in the case no one votes, most to least followers.

If I had better focus, I would try and do all of them, but it's not working out, so this is what I'm going to do.

I'll be posting for whatever story starting on November 11, and it will be updated every Friday after that. Sorry again.

**Please vote for the poll, so I know what you guys want.**

_**~Vannaluv**_


	13. Results

**Alright. The order has been set! I'll be continuing my stories in this order:**

**1: To Love a Demon- A human by the named Sebastian Michaelis was deeply in love with Ciel Phantomhive until his sudden death. Ciel, grief-stricken, faces another tragedy when his parents are murdered. Wanting revenge, he summons his deceased beloved one unintentionally. However, Sebastian has come to him in the form of a demon now, and he has long forgotten how to love. Picked up from DayDreamingStill**

**2: Dirty Little Secrets- Alexander Lightwood. An 18 year old millionaire. Magnus Bane. His 22 year old CEO. Alec does something no one would expect from the shy, quiet, boy. What happens when Alec's truth "comes out?" Malec.**

**3: Different- Clarissa Fray. The weird kid. The one who no one likes. The freak. William Herondale. The most popular guy in school. The hottest guy most girls have ever set eyes on. The player. What happens when a freak crosses paths with a player? Cill**

**4: Brother and Sister- Clary and Jonathan are not separated and Jocelyn takes them both. They are raised not knowing about shadowhunters. Jonathan is Clary's overprotective brother. And what happens to them once they find who they REALLY are? CLACE, and CILL (Clary x Will). It's a crossover but I left it here because I don't want anyone confused...**

**5: FROSTbitten- Elsa, a figure skater, has her heart set on Jack, a hockey player. But, when Jack leaves for college will Elsa follow him or stay? Who will they meet? What's in store for them? Jack x Elsa (Jelsa)**

**6: Reincarnated- Ciel's manor had been burned down again. This time, he didn't rebuild it. He moved into the Macken Manor, meets the ghost of Jim Macken, and falls in love. Jim tells Ciel that there is a way for him to gain a body, and Ciel can't believe it. He just has to make Jim's reincarnation fall in love with him. But how is he going to make this broken and bratty blond fall in love with him?**

**7: Cheater- Cam thought Claire was cheating. But, he ends up making a big mistake. Will he be to late? Will Claire find someone else? Will Cam ever get over her? Rated T. :P**

**8: Injured Butterfly- When Alois Trancy is brought back to life in the 21st century, he is full of anger and sadness. He finds a way to vent it. Murder. Yes, Alois Trancy has become a serial killer. What happens when our dear demon watchdog has to catch the Butterfly Killer?**

**9: Is Feeling Worth It?- In a world full of people, there are those of us who wonder if we should even feel. They aren't sure if we have to at all. Through those people we find out if feeling is truly worth the heartache.**

**I'm sorry if you aren't happy with the order. I hope you'll check out some of these other stories as well! I may add small updates to the other stories, but I'll mainly follow this order. Thank you to everyone who voted! I'll start with the first update on Friday.**

**Love ya, Unimonkeys!**

_**~Vannaluv**_


End file.
